AQUELLA VEZ
by lyn asakura
Summary: perdon por las demoras, mi compu se deskompuso y anda medio marihuana... la ultima parte de esta historia de amor entre el nekoi y la chica especial
1. Chapter 1

**AQUELLA VEZ…**

Capítulo 1: RECUERDO TRAS RECUERDO

Había sido una noche de verano, de aquellas donde el calor hace que tu cuerpo se mueva solo como si fuese un reflejo y te lleva a tomar una larga pero relajante caminata.

Yo, Lyn Asakura todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando me acuesto en mi confortable cama y miro por la gran ventana que ve a la terraza las enormes pero hermosas estrellas.

Siempre después de una deliciosa cena hecha por ella, y siempre después de una monstruosa regañada típica.

Me empiezo a preguntar que sería de nuestras vidas sin ella, de seguro seríamos un desastre, unos perdidos ¿Qué serian las mañanas sin entrenamientos intensivos? Ni que decir de los castigos estilo inquisición, pero lo peor ¿Qué sería la casa de los Beybreackers sin la deliciosa comida de la jefa?

No me puedo imaginar comiendo todos los días Mc Donald´s, la verdad es que seriamos nada sin ella. Por eso recuerdo muy bien ese día cuando uno de mis mejores amigos la conoció y la trajo a nuestro mundo.

Ya sería un año desde que yo había llegado a Japón para unirme al equipo de este deporte, y ya había pasado medio año desde que decidimos por ordenes del señor Dickenson vivir en la mansión Hirawisaga, al principio había sido una muy buena idea pero después…

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto Takao exasperado al ver unos Hot-Cakes mal hechos.

-pues que crees que son?- le contesto Max vistiendo como cocinero Gay (que raro) –es el desayuno.

-¡pero esto es incomestible!!!!- le refuto Takao casi al borde de la lágrima - ¿¡como piensas que lo coma?!

-pues con la boca LOOSER- le conteste harta de sus gritos –agradece que hay comida… aunque muuuuuy mala.

-¡mira cabeza de paja!- me amenazo Max ofendido y señalando mi cabellera roja -¡al menos lo intento no que tu…

-yo hago mi trabajo ganando partidos!!!!!- le conteste sacándole la lengua.

-vamos vamos tranquilícense todo mundo- dijo Ray al entrar a la enorme cocina –veamos el lado positivo de las cosas.

-¿hay?- preguntamos Takao y yo al mismo tiempo asombrados.

-¡claro!- respondió nervioso Ray –solo que no lo apreciamos jajajaja.

En eso entro Kai con aquella seriedad tan suya y se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada, simplemente vio su plato lleno de intento de comida y sin comentar nada se salio de allí tratando ocultar su cara de asco.

-ves hasta Kai opina que tu comida… bueno intento de comida es malo- le dije riendo ante la cara atónita de Max.

Después de una larga discusión sobre lo mal que estaban alimentados, los dos amigos, Takao y yo decidimos que era suficiente por hoy… la verdad es que era hora de nuestra novela y no nos lo podíamos perder.

-¡hey!- grito Ray al vernos tumbados en el sillón de la sala enfrente de la televisión-¡debemos de entrenar para el campeonato mundial!

-si si- le tiramos al loco –después de que sepamos que pasa con Paloma y Diego.

-¡pero si es una novela repetida!- exclamo exasperado –si yo ya vi el final!!!!!

Los dos nos volteamos a verlo con un gran signo de interrogación en nuestras cabezas, y él apenadamente decidió dejar la discusión por la paz.

Ray sabiendo muy bien que no iba a lograr nada con el dúo infernatico pensó en convences a Max sobre entrenar.

-¿oye Max?- lo llamo entrando a la cocina -¿entrenamos?

-jajajaja- se rió Max de una forma maniática -¿entrenar? Estas loco!! Si a duras puedo lavar estos platos y luego debo de limpiar las ventanas y….

Pero Ray lo dejó solo con sus lamentos, y decidió buscar a Kai.

Kai estaba afuera donde la arena de Beyblade, estaba tan sumergido en su entrenamiento que Ray fue incapaz de interrumpirlo y como no tenía nada que hacer solo se quedo observándolo.

Después de una hora de cómo ver a Kai entrenar en silencio este se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Por qué estas así?- le pregunto sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿a que te refieres?- le contesto extrañado.

-a mi no me puedes mentir- le dijo firmemente -¿Por qué estas tan raro?

-pero…

-no es normal que seas tú el que calma a todo mundo- le interrumpió –ni el que se deja manipular por Lyn y Takao.

-si lo se.

-no me importa lo que te pase- le dijo volviendo a lanzar su Beyblade –pero no interfieras en mi entrenamiento.

Ray se desconcertó mucho y como ya no quería a incomodar a su compañero decidió salir de la casa. Era cierto algo le pasaba pero no sabía por que le había afectado tanto esa cosa.

Antes de poder salir del jardín se encontró a Lyn, Ray la miró en silencio por unos momentos, allí estaba la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes recogiendo el correo, era una niña de apenas 15 años y quienquiera que la viera juraría que se trataba de una mujer débil ya que su cuerpo delgado lo aparentaba, sin embargo como él la conocía ya sabía con quien trataba. Lyn Asakura, huefana y criada en Europa, era considerado por muchos como un genio en el combate de aquellos que nacen cada 100 años, ya que a pesar de sus habilidades supremas en el Beyblade, estas no eran nadas con su habilidad a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Era una maestra en el uso de la Katana, pero a pesar de esto Lyn se había retirado de eso y ahora jugaba al Beyblade, nunca le había preguntado el por que no empuñaba su espada ya que cada ves que ese tema salía los ojos luminosos de Lyn se ponían tristes.

-¿Qué ocurre Ray?- le pregunté sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-nada solo es que ya no se que hacer- contestó –creo que voy a dar una vuelta por allí- y empezó a caminar.

-¿sabes Ray?- dije de pronto sin voltear a verlo –todo lo que Kai te dijo no lo tomes tan literalmente, lo que realmente quiso decir es que no actúes así porque deprimes a todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Ray extrañado.

-Kai tiene una forma muy extraña de expresar sus ceñimientos, lo se porque yo también lo hago- y sin decir más me retire dejando solo a Ray con sus pensamientos.

Ray estaba sentado en la misma banca de la noche anterior, todavía la fragancia tan particular de rosas estaba en el ambiente trayendo consigo recuerdos.

-¿quién era esa mujer?- se pregunto Ray sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

Había salido a caminar en la noche anterior, el calor del verano era insoportable en Tokio, se imaginaba cuanto estaba sufriendo la pobre de Lyn que se había criado en un país de nieve.

Como si sus piernas hubieran dominado sobre su razón camino hasta llegar a un parque, no había nadie, era lógico sabiendo que ya pasaba de la media noche. El parque donde estaba tenía un hermoso mirador donde se veía toda la ciudad, era una vista agradable, pero sus pensamientos no lo pudieron disfrutar totalmente ya que otra imagen gobernó de manera definitiva.

Era como un sueño, alrededor de la figura de blanco varios pétalos de rosa caían delicadamente como brisa, unos cabellos negros largos y ondulados ocultaban su rostro de la mujer que estaba mirando las estrellas. Ray se acercó más y entonces lo descubrió.

Detrás de ese cabello como la noche se hallaba un rostro delicado, era hermosa, parecía una de esas princesas de las leyendas, su piel era brillante y blanca resaltando más así la negrura de sus cabellos, sus labios eran rojos y bien delineados al igual que todas sus facciones junto a su nariz recta y delgada.

Una ráfaga hizo que su cabello suelto se moviera hacia atrás en un ritmo casi mágico, descubriendo así sus ojos. Ella se volteó a verlo y él la miró con opresión: sus ojos eran los más bellos que jamás había admirado, eran grandes y estaban rodeados de unas largas y bien curveadas pestañas gruesas, eran de un color tan oscuro como la noche que los envolvía, sin embargo unas gotas pequeñas pero llenas de un gran dolor se asomaban por aquellas bóvedas celestiales.

El corazón de Ray se oprimió al ver semejante escena y como si fuese algo natural se acercó y con delicado movimiento retiro esas lágrimas del rostro de la joven, y ella sin poder reprimir más sus sentimientos se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó fuertemente como si la conociera desde siempre, y cuando la dama alzó su mirada los dos sin pensarlo ni un segundo se sumergieron en un apasionado beso.

Era una necesidad que paso a ser algo más fuerte con cada momento que pasaba. Los dos conociéndose por medio de esa unión. Al principio fue lento y delicado, pero luego la intensidad cambió de un modo que se convirtió "adictivo".

¿Quién fue el sabio que dijo que un beso lo puede cambiar todo? Se preguntaba en esos momentos Ray que admiraba el mirador por la mañana mientras estaba sentado en la banca de enfrente. No sabía quien era esa mujer, ni de donde era, pero si sabia que deseaba verla de nuevo, porque aunque suene extraordinario… ese beso lo enamoró.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Y así comenzó….

El señor Dickenson nos había llamado de urgencia, teníamos un desayuno con los patrocinadores y era obligatorio asistir. Nadie se arreglo, la sola idea de ir a comer con unos aristócratas nos enfermaba.

Takao no le gustaba para nada la idea, él siempre le había molestado ese tipo de personas, Max al igual porque sabía la presión de trabajar para ellos. Kai no decía nada, al fin y al cabo él pertenecía a ese mundo que tanto odiaba, Ray le daba igual, y pues a mí, realmente me enojaba su prepotencia de ese tipo de gentes.

Llegamos a la mansión de los "jefes" y los sirvientes nos pasaron al jardín donde había una hermosa mesa blanca llena de deliciosos alimentos, ante nuestros ojos eso era el paraíso. Tomamos asiento y esperamos la llegada de nuestros anfitriones.

-¿Qué tipo de gente será?- preguntó Max nervioso.

-de seguro han de ser los "típicos" ricos- le contesto mirando a Kai –que quieren todo y piensan que se lo merecen.

-de seguro han de estar gordos con tanta comida que tienen- acomplete casi babeando sobre los pasteles.

-debemos comportarnos- dijo Ray –acuérdense que ellos son los que nos dan dinero para las competencias y todo eso.

-cierto- contesto Takao- pero no me pidas que me agraden.

En eso una figura apareció de en medio de los portales que daban a la casa, era un hombre alto, vestía con trajes chinos de lujo, usaba lentes circulares que cubrían sus ojos oscuros, tenía el cabello lacio y muy largo que se amarraba por medio de una coleta del mismo color que sus ojos. Al verlos los saludo y les sonrió amablemente.

-perdón por mi retraso jóvenes- les hablo –mi nombre es Eriol, jefe de la familia Hiwatari y patrocinador suyo como han de saber.

-soy Kai- le regreso el saludo –jefe del equipo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la amabilidad, aunque sea poco, que Kai expreso ante este hombre y esto los inspiro ha actura correctamente.

-soy Takao- le dijo el peliazul.

-yo soy Max- le siguió el güero.

-y yo soy Lyn- le dije sonriendo –la única mujer.

-y mi nombre es…

-Ray- le interrumpió el señor Eriol –lo se, usted me ha interesado mucho desde que lo vi combatir en Shangai, al fin y al cabo somos compatriotas.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto extrañado- pero su apellido…

-se que es japonés, pero esa es otra historia. Mi familia es china desde hace muchos siglos, al joven Hirawisaga le consta.

-¿ustedes ya se conocen?- pregunte extrañada.

-es normal- contesto Kai mostrando indiferencia –es muy normal que conozca a la persona que me paga.

-en eso tienes razón pero…

-además el joven Hirawisaga es compañero de juegos de mi querida y hermosa hija desde muy pequeños –ante este comentario todos hicieron una mueca de asombro.

-conocemos a su abuelo desde hace mucho y solíamos ir a verlo junto a mi dulce hija, aunque todavía recuerdo que ella siempre le quería sacar la charla y él era muy serio.

-¿¡que raro?!- exclamo Takao.

-a propósito de que hablamos de mi familia- les comento el señor Eriol- me disculpo por su ausencia, mi querida esposa no se encuentra en estos momentos en el país, tuvo que ausentarse por motivos de trabajo, y en cuanto a mi adorada hija, estudia en un internado en Paris así que…

-no tiene que darnos explicaciones señor, nos alegra mucho que usted este aquí- le dijo Ray sonriendo.

-gracias por su comprensión- les agradeció –pues si gustan podemos empezar a desayunar y…

pero sus palabras fueron calladas por unos gritos espantosos que venían desde adentro de la mansión.

Todos se dirigieron a la fuente del caos y para asombro de los presentes se toparon con una escena fuero de lo normal.

Varias sirvientas se encontraban alrededor de una mujer que acababa de llegar al parecer con pésimo humor ya que les gritaba fuertemente lanzándoles sus maletas y cosas que traía consigo.

-¿Por qué rayos no le pasaron el recado a mi padre?!!!!- les grito la mujer -¡estuve cuatro horas esperando un coche para que pasara por mi al aeropuerto!!!!!!!

-pero señorita es que nunca nos imaginamos que hablara en serio- se excuso una mujer casi en llanto.

-no me importa si te pareció o no- le contesto furiosa –si yo lo digo se hace y ya, por su culpa tuve que tomar un taxi en la media noche y por si fuera poco se descompuso a mitad de camino y me agarro la lluvia- les volvio a gritar mientras señalaba unos zapatos -¡¡¡¡¡mira como quedaron mis Prada!!!!!!!! Estas cosas valen más que tu sueldo entiendes!!!!!!

-¿querida?- hablo el señor Eriol un poco sorprendido. La mujer al escuchar esa voz se callo y se volteó inmediatamente descubriendo su rostro. Ray al verla se quedo sin aliento.

-¡padre adorado!- exclamo casi llorando y lanzándose a sus brazos sin darse cuenta de los invitados.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- le pregunto preocupado –porque estas aquí.

-las estupidas sirvientas no te avisaron, pensaron que era una broma, les dije que me iba a regresar inmediatamente sin importarme las clases.

-pero querida tu no haces casualmente este tipo de cosas.

-lo se padre pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento abrió sus ojos y como si fuese cosa del destino se cruzaron con los de Ray.

Los dos se observaron sorprendidos y muy sonrojados hasta que el señor Eriol se dio cuenta.

-¿se conocen?- les pregunto.

-si- le contesto su hija recobrando su aire lleno de confianza –él fue el joven que me ayudo anoche en mi desgracia.

-¿eso es cierto?

-pues se podría decir…- le contesto Ray bajando la cabeza lleno de vergüenza al acordarse de su "forma de ayudar".

-te lo agradezco enormemente Ray- le dijo el señor Eriol sonriendo –aquel que ayude a mi joven y hermosa hija tiene mis mas profundos respetos.

-no hay problema señor- le contesto tratando de recuperarse.

-a los demás- nos dijo felizmente –dejenme presentarles a mi hija- y en eso la joven camino y mostro la mano a Takao de una forma elegante –ella es mi heredera "NARAYA HIWATARI".

-mucho gusto- le dijo mientras Takao le daba la mano.

-soy Takao.

-me llamo Max- le contesto timidamente.

-a usted ya lo conosco- le dijo al mirar a Kai –es el joven Hirawizaga ¿no?- a lo que Kai respondió con un asentimiento indiferente muy típico de él.

-¿y usted es?- me pregunto.

-soy Asakura Lyn- le conteste dandole la mano pero ella no me la acepto más bien fue algo extraño ya que en ves de un saludo normal ella me tomo una parte de mis cabellos y los beso.

-tienes un cabello hermoso –comento –es de un rojo tan intenso con olor a Sakura, realmente maravilloso.

-gracias- le dije sonrojada.

-quisiera que fuéramos muy buenas amigas joven Asakura- me dijo sonriendo.

-yo también quisiera que fuéramos amigas este… ¿puedo llamarte Naraya?

-claro Lyn.

Y así es como empezó la historia de amistad y amor que poco por poco iba a empezando a tomar forma.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: la canción del alma

El encuentro con Naraya hirawizawa fue muy emotivo para todos, de hecho hizo que el desayuno tuviera una platica.

-¿y por que no me llamaste a mi celular adorada hija?- le pregunto el señor Eriol preocupado todavía.

-lo intente pero no contestabas, y lo intente con el de mama pero estaba muy ocupada en la gira así que le avise a las criadas pero al parecer no me creyeron- le explico mientras se comía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-es que no acostumbras a salirte de la escuela así como así.

-era de vida o muerte- le contesto con un tono amargo bajando su mirada.

-lo bueno que el joven Ray te ayudo ¿no hija?- esta pregunta hizo que Ray se atragantara.

-hubieras visto que tan caballeroso se porto- le contesto con una sonrisa picarona –de hecho nos entendimos perfectamente, pero bueno suficiente de hablar de ese tema. ¿Por qué no me cuentan más de ustedes?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le dijo Takao muy concentrado en su comida.

-¿Dónde estudian?

Después de esta pregunta hubo un momento de silencio y todos nos volteamos a mirar hasta que la risa de TAKAO, MAX, Y YO no se pudo contener.

-¿Por qué se ríen?

-es que fue lo mas divertido que me han dicho!!!!!!- le conteste casi llorando por lo divertida que estaba. Los demás, incluyendo Kai se aguantaban la risa. A excepción de Ray.

-¿por?

-pues es que es anormal que estudiemos!!!!!- completo Takao –somos deportistas no estudiantes.

-pues como los vi de mi edad yo pensé…

-tenemos tu edad- le contesto Ray sonrojado –no somos mayores.

-¿y viven solos?- pregunto casi asustada. Y todos asintieron -¿ósea que ustedes se cuidan solitos solitos?

-pues cuidarnos cuidarnos- le dijo Max –pues no, porque solo yo hago las cosas de la casa y nunca termino.

-por que eres muy malo haciendo eso- le corregí enfadada.

-pues al menos no me acuesto en el sillón para ver telenovelas.

-hey no te burles de las novelas!!!!- lo amenazo Takao –nosotros al menos nos comemos tu comida asquerosa por respeto no que Kai ni siquiera lo intenta.

-no me pidan imposibles- comento Kai serio.

-son unos….- pero Ray le cerro la boca con su mano antes de que soltara todas las palabrotas.

-se ve que se llevan bien- les comento Naraya.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!!- gritaron todos como reflejo, incluyendo Ray.

Naraya soltó una risa y volvio a comer sin comentar el tema. Y así el desayuno prosiguió sin ninguna complicación, exceptuando las intensas miradas que la joven Hirawizaga le lanzaba al joven Kon.

Ya en la noche todos estaban en la mansión descansando, Takao y yo jugabamos un poco al Bley mientras que Kai nos observaba desde una cierta distancia. Max lavaba los platos de la cena y Ray miraba las estrellas en el balcon de su habitación.

-asi que se llama Naraya- se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba y recordaba aquel beso de media noche –es tan bonita…

-¿Quién es bonita?- le pregunte por detrás de él. Haciendo que se sonrojara demasiado hasta el punto de casi desmayarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto respirando con dificultad.

-es que me aburri de patear a Takao y se lo deje a Kai – le explique con naturalidad.

-pero ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?

-ah!!!!- exclame –bueno es que…. Es que …. Bueno eso no es lo importante ¿Quién es bonita?

-nadie- respondio sonrojado.

-¿no será que te gusta algo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto asombrado.

-bueno pues cuando yo pienso en lo que más me gusta siempre suspiro.

-¿y que es lo que más te gusta?

-los hot cakes, los pasteles, el spaghetti, jugar bley…

-oh, te referias a eso- le dijo desilusionado.

-¿pues a que querias que me referiera?

-no a nada, a nada.

-estas muy raro, porque no sales a dar una vuelta?

Ray camino sin pensarlo por el mismo camino, deseaba tanto verla que la ilusión de un encuentro era inevitable.

Llego al mismo mirador pero no la encontró, un poco desilusionado se sentó en la misma banca. Suspiro y cerro los ojos hasta que de pronto una hermosa melodía se empezo a escuchar por los alrededores. Ray la siguió hasta un pequeño parque de cerezos y allí, bajo el árbol más hermoso encontró a su princesa soñada.

Vestia un largo y hermoso vestido blanco, y su cabello lo tenía sujetado con una delicada trenza francesa que le caía de lado.

Cantaba hermosamente una desconocida melodía, Ray se acerco a ella y la observo en silencio hasta que termino. Naraya lo volteó a ver.

-es nuestra canción- le susurro acercándose a él –la compuse después de que te vi.

-es muy hermosa- le susurro acercándose más hasta que los labios de ambos se tocaron y empezaron a embriagar en su místico sabor.

En eso Naraya empezó a llorar, Ray le seco una lágrima delicadamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-oh Ray!!!!- suspiro mientras lo abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él –si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes…

ya no dijeron más, solo los dos se quearon abrazados en la soledad de la noche deseando que este momento durase para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Chocolates y un amor lejano

Estábamos haciendo las compras de la semana Ray, Kai y yo, ya que Takao estaba accidentado por el juego de la noche pasada (la verdad es que me enoje cuando por error me vencio y entonces le avente el Bley directo en sus partes jejeje)

Max seguia traumado con la limpieza y pues la verdad Kai estaba tan aburrido que nos acompaño, de hecho solo iba a ir yo pero vi a Ray muy extraño asi que me lo jale.

-¿te gusta el chocolate Ray?- le pregunte sonriendo mientras le embarraba un poco de nutela.

-algo- me contesto limpiándose medio perdido.

Kai solo lo observo y siguió caminando, el conducía el carrito de las compras (yo iba a dentro de él como niña).

-vamos a la sección de golosinas Kai!!!!!- le grite emocionada al verla –vamos!!!!

-pero eso no esta en la lista- se limito a contestar tratando de ser el típico ser frío.

-Anda- le rogué acercándome y poniendo mis ojos remys –por fa!!!!!!!

-o.k- se rindió suspirando.

-Ray toma lo que quieras que yo te lo invito- le dije.

-no quiero nada- respondió desganado.

-Ray no es para ti los dulces- le dije lanzándole unos chocolates con relleno de fresa envinada.

-¿entonces?

-es para que endulces la vida de la persona que te pone así- y le seguí lanzando cosas.

Ray solo sonreía, le encantaba la forma en como sus amigos lo trataban de ayudar, aunque fuera una manera un poco brusca.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que cargar todo esto?- pregunto Ray por detrás de un bonche de bolsas llenas de golosinas mientras que Kai solo cargaba una bolsa de leches y yo una pequeña bolsa llena de jamón.

-es porque son tus cosas- le conteste con simpleza.

-pero tu me obligaste a comprarlo- respondió cansado.

-ya llegamos a la casa, deja de quejarte- le dijo Kai cansado de la discusión.

Ray se fue a su cuarto con todas las bolsas y para su sorpresa Lyn ya lo esperaba allí.

-¿no estabas en la cocina?

-toma- le di una revista de esas que las niñas normales compran.

-¿Qué es esto?

-una revista femenina ve la sección de tips all….

-no, lo que me refiero es… bueno ya sabes.

-ah!!!!! No es mia, no es mia, la encontré en el cuarto de Max así que cuídala.

-ah ok. Ok, ya estaba preocupado…. Eh????? De Max????

-bueno eso no es lo que importa, la cosa es que ayer leí que el mejor regalo para alguien que esta triste son los chocolates y flores, mejor si las mandas con una carta bonita. La verdad es que no lo comprendo pero si la revista dice que eso hace feliz a las personas pues a de ser cierto.

-¿Lyn como sabes que tengo a alguien que esta muy triste? Tu no eres muy observadora para esas cosas.

-yo me di cuenta que estabas preocupado y algo decaído, entonces le pregunte a Kai y él me contó todo- y al decir eso salí del cuarto.

-¿Kai?- se pregunto extrañado y luego miro a los chocolates.

Era la tarde y Takao y yo veíamos las novelas, para nuestra sorpresa Kai las miraba con nosotros (hasta donde hemos llegado), Max estaba en su habitación adolorido por haber lavado las ventanas y Ray estaba durmiendo en su recamara cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

-safo- grito Takao –todavia no puedo moverme gracias a alguien.

-entonces que valla Kai- le dije pero al voltear lo encontré profundamente dormido.

-¿esta dormido?- pregunto Takao –jejeje Lyn sabes lo que significa!!!!

-no le voy a embarrar la mermelada en la cara- le conteste mientras me levantaba a abrir- eso solo lo hago contigo.

-que?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Abri la puerta y para mi gran sorpresa era Naraya.

-mi adorada Lyn!!!!!!- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente y dándome dos besos en ambas mejillas.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunte atónita.

-solo vine a saludar y a ver como esta…

pero de repente un sonido hueco retumbo por toda la casa. Naraya y yo fuimos alarmadas hasta la sala y encontramos a un Takao medio muerto tumbado en la alfombra mientras sostenía un plumon de aceite negro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Naraya.

-lo que pasa es que el tonto de Takao trato de rayar la cara de Kai mientras dormía.

-¿y?

-te imaginaras su reacción- le conteste con naturalidad. Naraya volteo a ver a un Kai que ahora tenía el control de la tele en sus manos y como si nada hubiera pasado cambiaba los canales con un aire aburrido.

-si que me lo imagino… por cierto donde esta Ray?

-en su cuarto, subes y a mano derecha la primera habitación.

-gracias- contesto y subió a verlo inmediatamente no sin antes dar una pequeña ojeada a Lyn que en esos momentos se sentaba a un lado de Kai y le pedía que le regresara a la telenovela.

Ray abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Naraya que estaba justo enfrente de él. su reacción fue inmediata, como si el sonrojamiento fuera natural en su piel y el gran salto hacia atrás alejándose de ella fuera cosa normal.

-Naraya que haces aquí???

-solo vine a saludar- le contesto divertida –te asuste?

-no, no es eso- le explico tratando de calmarse –es solo que … no esperaba verte.

-bueno la verdad es que….-y para sorpresa de Ray ella se sonrojo tanto hasta el punto de ya no poder hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto dulcemente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla y se acercaba más a ella.

-Ray… yo quisiera explicarte todo lo que ha pasado.

-escucho, yo tambien deseaba darte una explicación.

-el día que nos conocimos, ese día me había ido del internado en París.

-eso escuche.

-pero no fue por problemas escolares o cosas así. Más bien fue por una decepción.

-¿una decepción?

-yo estuve comprometida con un amigo de la infancia y estuve muy enamorada de él.

-ya veo- susurro tristemente Ray.

-de hecho Kai lo conoció, eramos el uno para el otro. Mi boda estaba planeada para el final del bachillerato cuando él tomara el mandato de las empresas que su padre le heredo…pero…-y para nueva sorpresa de Ray, la hermosa Naraya rompio en llanto.

Ray la abrazo fuertemente y le empezo a acariciar sus delicados cabellos.

-lo encontré con otra!!!!- sollozo Naraya con dolor –el día que supuestamente yo no podía salir del internado, él me dijo que no importaba pero entonces le roge a la directora que me diera permiso, entonces lo fui a ver, era una sorpresa…-pero no pudo continuar ya que se sumergió en el pecho de Ray llorando con un dolor que a Ray le parecía una puñalada en su corazón.

-me fui de París ese día desecha, pero cuando llegue y cuando te vi yo sentí que lo podía olvidar todo pero….

-no necesitas explicarme nada- le contesto sereno –comprendo, si solo me usaste para autoconsolarte no hay problema conmigo.

-ese era la idea!!!!- Lloro más –ese era la idea pero cuando te bese yo… todo cambio!!!!

Ray la miraba con sorpresa, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oir.

-tal vez suene absurdo pero con ese beso- prosiguió ya mas calmada –con ese simple beso yo me enamore de tí, pero tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo ahora que te dije todo, tengo mie…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Ray le robo un tierno y delicado beso que contesto todas sus dudas.

-ten- le dijo Ray mientras le daba un enorme regalo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto extrañada.

-es para que te endulces la vida querida Naraya- y nuevamente la volvió a besar y así los dos enamorados se quedaron sumergidos en esa enorme felicidad.

-¿desde cuando conoces a tus amigos?- le pregunto con curiosidad mientras le daba un pedazo de pastel a Ray.

-mmm… a los chicos los conozco desde el torneo para decidir quien iba a representar a Japón, y a Lyn unos meses después de eso.

Los dos estaban en su tercera cita comiendo pastel en un restaurante cercano a un bello jardín de cerezos. Habían decidido que como no habían empezado de la manera adecuada entonces tendrían las citas normales para poder conocerse mejor y luego formalizarían su amor. Mas que nada por sus amigos y familiares para que no pensaran mal, ya que por ellos, bueno, a ellos les daba igual.

-es una niña muy simpática ¿no?- le dijo riendo.

-si- contesto –eso creo, a veces es muy molesta y revoltosa pero es aguantable.

-que bueno porque a pesar de que rie mucho detrás de todo eso esconde un profundo dolor y, a pesar de que esta rodeada de gente que la quiere, ella esta muy sola.

-¿Cómo deduces esas cosas?- le pregunto asombrado.

-saque lo observadora de mi madre, pero con Lyn es muy sencillo saberlo, sus ojos verdes nunca mienten. También Kai se dio cuenta.

-¿Kai?

-el Kai que yo conozco es una persona muy fría, incapaz de sentir amistad o aprecio, pero también se que es una persona muy observadora. Me alegra saber que poco a poco este saliendo de su isla de hielo.

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto incrédulo –siempre lo veo muy indiferente con nosotros.

-el simple hecho de que él viva junto a ustedes es un gran avance, además ¿acaso no lo has visto sonreír? Siempre lo hace detrás de ustedes.

-¿en serio?- esta vez pregunto sorprendido.

-le divierten mucho… pero sabes que he notado también.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que son unos huevones.

-Eh?

-sobre todo el duo desdinamico de esos engendros endemoniados.

-te refieres a Lyn y Takao?

-claro a quien mas!!!!!- exclamo Naraya –la otra vez que fui a la casa ese mendigo escuincle no me quiso pasar una joya que se me había caído porque pierde el hilo de su serie Yaoi!!!!!! No lo tolero!!!!!!

-jeje pero por que Lyn?- pregunto nervioso.

-esa pelirroja ni siquiera sabe hacer un tonto sándwich!!!!! Y ademas esos dos se la pasan haciendo estupidas travesuras!!!! Osea jugaban surf con las tablas de la cocina y se traban desde la escalera del quinto piso rompiendo todo lo que estaba enfrente!!!!!!

-bueno si, suele pasar.

-y lo peor es que me contesta esa imitación de azul oxigenado!!!!

-naraya le azul no es oxigenado.

-pues el de él si!!!! Ah y tambien esta ese oso parlante que no sabe como limpiar y solo se hace huey!!!!!

-Max???

-y luego este de Kai que ni ayuda ni le importa!!!!!!

-bueno es que no sabemos nada de nada.

-exacto no saben nada de nada, y eso te incluye a ti!!!!!

Era una mañana normal en la casa de los beybrackers, apenas el sol se asomaba por la ventana de todos cuando de pronto una trompeta estronduosa suena por toda la casa haciendo que todos se levanten muy asustados y corran de inmediato al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- grito Takao de malas, no es bueno que lo levanten a deshoras.

-lo que sucede asquerosa rata es que hay nuevas reglas!!!!!- le contesto una voz familiar detrás de todos.

-no me digas que esa voz….

-oh dios!- suspiro Max- me temo que si compañera.

-a quien crees que le llamas asquerosa rata?!!!!!!!!- grito Takao pero antes de poder reaccionar Naraya le aplica una llave dejándolo dolorosamente fuera de movimiento.

-a mi no me contestas como a los demás engendro!!!!- le grito furiosa.

-que te pasa?!!! Te crees mi mama o que?!!!!

-bueno eso seria lindo- exclamo Naraya con una voz dulce cambiando totalmente su personalidad de sargento –pero ni madres que soy la mama de una chamaco tan odioso como tu!!!!!!

-etto…. Naraya que haces aquí?- pregunte un poco intimidada.

-que que hago aquí?? Pues desde hoy sere la luz que los ilumine, su sendero de la verdad, su diosa de la justicia, su espada mágica su….

-o.k, o.k entendimos el mensaje- le interrumpí -¿pero sin metáforas, que haces aquí?

-vengo a ser su entrenadora oficial, y pues como voy a vivir aquí entonces deben de empezar a seguir mis ordenes- contesto sonriendo.

Extrañamente una enorme bola de paja paso enfrente de nosotros acompañada con algo de aire frio como el invierno.

-QUE???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todos.

-como lo escucharon, mi padre esta muy preocupado de que no entrena nada y piensa que como son tan jóvenes necesitan algo de disciplina, asi que me confio el trabajo de enderezarlos a moi.

-oh my…-suspire.

-NOOOOOO!!!!!- lloro Takao desde la alfombra.

Max se desmayo y Ray le empezo a echar aire asustado.

-y tu que?- le pregunto a Kai que no hacia nada –estas feliz con mi unión a este equipo?!!!

Kai solo se limito a salir de la mansión y desde allí se escucho claramente sus gritos ahogados.

-por que dios?!! Por que?!!!!- gritaba –te pedi que no me la volvieras a poner enfrente?!!!!!

Y así la vida como la conocemos empezó, todos los días levantarse temprano y trotar por toda la costa de la playa perseguidos por perros asesinos que dejan a Cujo como un cachorro. Subidas a escaleras estilo Rocky nada más que con la gran diferencia de estar cargando unas pesas de 10 kg en cada pierna y sin omitir la tortura diaria de estar de cunclillas caminando sin que el pequeño vaso de agua se caiga de la cabeza… oh dios!!!! Pero tambien todo eso tiene su gran rencompenza, un gran ejemplo es este momento, cansada de un largo día de entrenamiento combinado con las travesuras cotidianas, recordando como todo esto comenzo, sin embargo…

-ven a cenar Lyn!!!! Te estamos esperando!!!!!!

Bajo las escaleras embobada por el delicioso aroma de sus panecillos recién horneados, todos estan sentados cenando la suculenta cena de Naraya que asombrosamente siempre tiene tiempo para hacer estas cosas y tener la casa implacable. Somos felices viviendo así, no hay duda, pero sobre todo soy feliz de ver como mi amigo Ray es feliz al lado de su amada Naraya, estan tan enamorados… inclusive ese sentimiento es tan grande que se transmite a todos lados, es algo tonto, pero tanto amor me hace desear también tenerlo, sin embargo es imposible…

Fin


End file.
